Busted Bayou
Busted Bayou is the second secret stage in Lost Mangroves from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. It is preceded by Zip-Line Shrine and followed by Swinger Flinger. It is unlocked after finding the secret exit in Canopy Chaos. Overview This level uses the same silhouetted visuals seen in levels such as Sunset Shore from Donkey Kong Country Returns, this time with a green hue. Walkthrough The first part of the level is mostly flat, and a DK Barrel can be found at the start. There is also a short vine which, when pulled, will create two platforms with Bananas appearing on them, and part of a plane frame structure. Several other crashed airplanes can be seen in the background; among them, Samus's Gunship from the Metroid ''series can be spotted. At the first pit just after that, there is a pair of platforms suspended via a pulley system that the Kongs can use to get across and reach the first checkpoint. Just after the checkpoint, there is a frame structure of an even larger plane slowly tilting to and fro. Beds of spikes and enemies can be found on the structure, which can be avoided using the swinging vines. Eventually after that, the Kongs will reach the end of the path. Here, the Kongs should pound the ground to reveal a plug connected to another small structure. Pulling on this plug will cause the structure to drop and reveal a vine leading down. Now in the second half of the level, the Kongs will find several Mimics and Large Mimics. Just past them is a plug that reveals a giant vine, creating a path for the Kongs. The vine leads to another DK Barrel and a series of platforms, one of which is powered by a propeller. If Donkey Kong pulls onto this one, the smaller platforms after it will align diagonally, allowing him to roll across them easily. After that, the Kongs will end up on a flat platform with a single plug; pulling it out will create a large vine structure with platforms. The Kongs must use it to reach the Barrel Cannon. After being launched from the Barrel Cannon, the Kongs will land on another balancing plane structure in the background with the Slot Machine Barrel in sight. This structure tilts more intensely than the one before, and has a platform that moves in the same direction as the plane, as well as a vine that triggers a pair of platforms, but also reveals two Large Mimics. Using these platforms, the Kongs can reach the goal. Enemies * Dozies * Sour Dodos * Monocle Monicas * Punchy Paddies * Mimics * Large Mimics Items * Barrels: ** DK Barrels: * Banana Coins: * Hearts: K-O-N-G Letters * K: On the second of the two pulley platforms. * O: After the three platforms suspended by vines, there is a vine triggering three platforms that can be used to reach the letter. * N: At the end of the giant moving vine. It can be reached when it's at its highest point. * G: Just before the Slot Machine Barrel, on the first of the pair of vine-triggered platforms. Puzzle Pieces * 1. If the Kongs head left at the beginning of the level, they will find a trailer with a Puzzle Piece inside. * 2. Revealed by pounding next to a Plump Yellow Fruit inside the first small structure. The Kongs can go inside by rolling into the left side of the structure. * 3. Just after the first checkpoint, there is a plug that produces a large vine with leaves as platforms, which can be used to reach a swinging vine. Using the vine, the Kongs can go on top of the plane structure where the Puzzle Piece is found. * 4. At the end of the first half of the level, there is a rock that reveals a plug with a flying Banana when broken. Obtaining all of its collectibles will make the Puzzle Piece appear. * 5. While grabbing onto the vine leading down to the second half of the level, the player should position Donkey Kong so the leaves in the foreground create a star-shaped opening. This will create two spinning rings of Bananas; once all of them are collected, the Puzzle Piece will appear. * 6. As soon as the Kongs reach the level's second half, they should head left to find a vine that activates a series of platforms leading to the Puzzle Piece. * 7. Just past the start of the level's second half, there is a plug that produces another large vine with platforms. The Puzzle Piece is on the top platform. * 8. Revealed after collecting all of the Bananas that appear after aligning the platforms using the propeller-powered platform plug. * 9. Revealed after collecting all of the Banana Bunches on the vine structure just before the Barrel Cannon. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * '''Gold:' 1:15.00 * Silver: 1:30.00 * Bronze: 1:45.00 Gallery Videos File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Level 1-B Busted Bayou Letters KONG Puzzle Pieces|Collectibles - Busted Bayou Trivia *In some points of the stage you can see plane wrecks in the background and even Samus's ship. Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Stages Category:Silhouette Stages Category:Article stubs Category:Lost Mangroves Stages Category:Secret Stages